RWBYC: Rise of a Canadian Huntsman
by AustralianBeast17
Summary: Cody Anderson isn't your ordinary geek; he is a skilled Huntsman in Training who enrolls at Beacon Academy. When Salem and other powerful enemies are threatening the world of Remnant, it's up to Cody and his friends to save it. Will they succeed? Does anyone know that Cody is from another world? Will Cody handle all of this, along with a harem of beautiful girls? Cody X Harem


**A/N: Ladies and gentlemen; it is my pleasure to introduce to you the surprise story I have created…It will be a new Total Drama crossover and this time…It will be on…The world of Remnant in RWBY. That's right; in this story, Cody will be in the world of Remnant, becoming a Huntsman and become a member of Team RWBYC, the first ever team in Beacon Academy to have five students in it. On his upcoming adventures, he will deal with dangerous monsters called Grimm, dealing with powerful enemies and of course…Getting the attention of some of the girls. This is the story on how one boy and four girls are fighting against the evil in the world and in hope to try to save it.**

 **P.S. There might be a big chance the story will turn Rated M, with future lemons. Just to let you guys aware of it.**

 **Disclaimer: I'm not the owner of the right to either Total Drama or RWBY. Total Drama belongs to Fresh TV, Jennifer Pertsch and Tom McGillis while RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth and the late Monty Oum (Rest in peace and honor for a man who has created one of the greatest shows ever!).**

 **RWBYC: Rise of a Canadian Huntsman**

 **Prolouge: Teal Trailer: Legends Never Die**

* * *

" _Legends. Stories scattered through time. Mankind has grown fond of recounting the exploits of heroes and villains, forgetting so easily that we are remnants, byproducts, of a forgotten past. Man, born from dust, was strong, wise, and resourceful, but he was born into an unforgiving world. An inevitable darkness, creatures of destruction. The creatures of Grimm set their sights on man and all of his creations. The forces clashed and it seemed darkness intent on returning man's brief existence to the void. However, even the smallest spark of hope is enough to ignite the change and in time, man's passion, resourcefulness and ingenuity led them to the tools that would help even the odds. The power was appropriately named, "Dust". Nature's wrath in hand, man lit their way through the darkness and in the shadows absence came strength, civilization and most importantly, life. But eventually even the brightest of lights flicker and die. And when they are gone…darkness will return. So you may prepare your guardians, build your monuments to a so-called free world, but take heed…there will be no victory in strength. But perhaps victory is in the simpler thing that you have long forgotten."_

" _As the years passed between the massive battle against humans and Grimm, there is another story that happened during a good amount of decades have shortly passed. This is a story on how a boy from a different world who along with four special girls with unique skills would eventually become the saviors that can finally put a stop to the evil in this world. During the years many people have questioned about this story. How did this boy get to our world? Would he and the four girls be able to save our world from the beasts known as Grimm? Or would they fail and give the Grimm's the victory and make them finally destroy humankind and take over Remnant once it for all?"_

" _But as always, their answers have always been given, when they hear this story on how it all happened…On about the possibilities on how a young man and four young women managed to make it all possible…"_

We were right now in a glorious mountain located somewhere around a large verdant forest in the continent of Sanus in the world of Remnant, a mysterious figure seems to walking through the forest. It hard to see what the figure looked like since all around the area in the forest, was covered in a thick fog. If you looked really hard, you could see that some of the tree's had deep cuts on and that was not all. Lying on the ground, were corpses of skeletons of humans and different types of animals. The figure stopped in the middle of the road and bent down to the ground, while picking up a skull of a deceased bear. It was then you got a clear view of the mysterious figure.

It looked like to be a short teenage boy who stood around 5'3 with a slim figure. He was shirtless and wore a white coat that not only showed his scrawny figure had extremely ripped abs, but also reaches down to his knee's with the symbol of a teal-colored maple leaf located on the back area, dark blue trousers with the same maple leaf emblem located on top of both thigh parts, a teal-colored sash that is wrapped around his waist and is secured with a large titanium-made bucket that resembles the boy's emblem of the maple leaf, dark blue trousers that is strapped with samurai armor for example the titanium and leather-made Suneate armor on the lower parts of his legs, dark blue army boots, marital art tape wrapped around his wrists and dark blue leather gloves with his well-known symbol of the same maple leaf. Finally, half of his face was blocked from sight thanks to his Chinese-based straw hat and he had two katana-like swords with the blade's colors are both black and teal colored and are currently secured in black and blue leather-made sword sheaths strapped to the right side of his sash.

"Hmmmm….It seems like I'm about to reach my goal…" The young man said to himself, while closely inspected the bear skull in his hand. Gently placed the skull on the ground again, the boy turned his head quickly to his right side while slowly started to pull out when suddenly he heard the sound of something rustling in the thick bushes. Looking around while managed to reveal that he has teal colored eyes, the sound quickly vanished like it was never there. Quickly pulled down his swords back to their sheaths, Cody continued to his road, the boy adjusted his eyes on everywhere on his surroundings, while thinking for himself. " _There is one thing clear with this forest…I'm not alone…"_

As the boy left the area, he was exactly right on the thought he had inside of his head. A shadowy creature was watching the human from the bushes, giving out a small sound that sounded like the combination of clicks, roars, snarls, and growls **(Imagine the same way the Yautja/Predator sounds like from the movies.)**. You couldn't see what it looked like, but you could see it had a massive figure of an insect-like appearance, where it's large orange like eyes were staring intensely on its prey. The creature continued to spy on the young man, before it sped off, seemingly to have vanished from sight. It seemed that the creature finally was gone…Or maybe it isn't.

* * *

After finally found an exit from the large forest, the young man approaches a wooden bride hanging next to a large waterfall. He tilts his straw hat up and see's that the bridge is enveloped in a thick fog just like it was in the forest. Grabbing at the side of his jacket, the boy pulled out his Scroll and started to search on his contact list. Finally, seeing a contact he searched for, with a relieved smile, the boy smiled when he pressed his thumb on the contact with the name of, "Qrow". As the young man waited patiently for his contact to pick up his call, he stood there, while tapped his foot on the ground a few times. But unfortunately, the young man had some bad news with his Scroll.

" _ **(Beep!)**_ _We're sorry; you have reached a number that has been disconnected or is no longer in service. If you feel you have reached this recording in error, please check the number and try your call again._ _ **(Beep!)**_ _"_

"Oh, man…How stupid I can I be exactly?!" The young man groaned to himself annoyed while putting the Scroll back to his jack pocket. "I forgot that in these areas of this forest, there is no network or internet connection. Great…What do you suppose to do now Cody?" The boy whose name was revealed to be Cody asked to himself. "Well…Continuing towards my goal is probably for the best now…" Cody muttered to himself as he proceeds forward to the bridge where it would lead him into the unknown.

After carefully made sure his steps were easy and making sure the bridge didn't shatter on his way, Cody was only halfway on his way to the destination he is heading to. During his walk, Cody enjoyed the view of the large waterfall, despite not being clear of seeing it from all of the fog that almost covered it. But suddenly, the young geek made a stop and suddenly narrowed his eyes, looking around before he heard the sound of some kind of a growl/snarling sound that came from something really big and dangerous. Widened his eyes, Cody stood still as the bridge suddenly shook as a new arrival was about to come.

"Aw, crap…WHOAH!"

Just right on time, Cody leaped high into the air with an impressive jump when something large with an insect-like appearance sped towards him in high speed, slicing some of the planks of the bridge. Cody landed on the ropes of the bridge with his feet after doing a perfect backflip, as he drawn out both of his swords out, ready to fight the creature that was about to kill him. Cody tilts his head up as the massive silhouette of the creature as he could feel the sweat dripping down from his forehead. "So…You've finally shown yourself…"

Right in front of him, stood a Grimm, the well-known monsters of darkness in the world of Remnant…But this was a special kind of a Grimm, Cody never has faced in all of his life. This was a Tang Lang, some of the most skilled and deadliest killing machines of all Grimm. It was almost twice as big as an Ursa Major with the appearance of a giant praying mantis. The creature was black with white plates on its front appendages and going from its head to the tip of its back with red tribal lines running along it along with orange compound eyes. It's deadly and intimidating raptorial claws were in the same with being covered in white Grimm bone material with red tribal lines. A Tang Lang's claws are sharper and deadlier then any of the sharpest of blades there is, being able to cut through almost everything.

The Tang Lang stood up from where it landed, raised its sharp claws in the air, positing itself in praying mantis stance. Cody with a determined look unsheathes both of his swords, swings them around before standing in a samurai-like stance. "Come on, you ugly overgrown grasshopper…I'm ready for ya. Bring it on!" Cody shouted, ready to take down the Grimm. Giving out a predatory roar, the Tang Lang charged towards its human opponent like a rhino on a rampage, ready to slice him into pieces with its vicious claws. The large praying mantis Grimm was ready to shred Cody into pieces with its clawed arms in an X-styled slash…But the trained geek managed to block the Tang Lang's attack with the sword he is holding with his right hand.

The Grimm struggles for a bit to knock Cody's swords off, so it could strike him…But the geek was known to not give up that easily. He stood his ground…But he struggled himself against the insect-looking creature's surprising strength, that it forced him to go down on a knee. Both of the opponents seemed to be equals in strength that is amazing on how a tiny human could stand against a larger and deadlier creature. The Tang Lang still struggled to kill the human, but finally, with one good push, one of its clawed arms managed to break free enough and managed to land a hit…Right on Cody's straw hat. It was silent for a moment…And just when the silent time was over, the straw hat got sliced in two.

As the pieces of the hat fall down right to the bottom, Cody with a yell, pushed the Tang Lang away from in with amazing strength as he rushed towards the ropes; looking down where his hat fallen to the endless bottom where it was covered by the thick fog. But finally, it gave us a clear inspection of his face. While he had teal eyes, Cody has brown hair that parted in small bangs and he had also a gap in his teeth along with a dark blue headband with his teal-colored maple leaf emblem. Cody narrowed his eyes in an annoyed frown, as he slightly cursed for what the Grimm did to his hat (But inside he was relieved that it was his hat that only got sliced and not his head). "My hat…" Cody muttered, before glaring at the Tang Lang with a small glare. "You ugly-ass parasite…I paid over 200 Lien to get myself that hat!" The mantis-like Grimm only responded with a snarling sound that sounded like that the Tang Lang actually laughed mockingly towards its opponent. "Alright, you're going down…" Cody seethed, as he got into a new combat stance and readies both of his swords, in slow Tai Chi-like movements.

The Tang Lang seeing that this fight was about to get serious, steadied itself in a new Praying Mantis stance, holding up its clawed arms up in the air, ready to kill its opponent once it for all. The sword-wielding geek and the large mantis-like Grimm leaped at each other in high speed and clash with each other with Cody's two katana-like weapons against the Tang Lang's sharp-clawed arms. The Tang Lang goes on the offensive as Cody counters its every move. The skilled geek then tries stabbing forward as the mantis Grimm blocks his blades thanks to its defensive clawed arms from multiple angles before slashing forward, which Cody leaps backward to dodge. Their clash results in part of the bridge's rope getting cut.

The Tang Lang dashes forward and slashes vertically, in a rapid speed that you could barely see it. But somehow, Cody blocks the incoming attacks, but the right claw from the Tang Lang manages to give Cody a sharp cut on his left cheek, which made him wince in pain. He pushes the Tang Lang forward with his swords. And before the large Mantis-inspired creature knew it, Cody jumped over the Tang Lang with an impressive somersault and landed right behind it. When the Tang Lang turned around…It was meet with a powerful jumping dropkick from Cody, that the force of it sent the insect Grimm several feet away, tumbling like a bouncing ball in a flight of stairs before it made a harsh landing on the bridge with the contact made the wooden bridge shook violently and a few broken planks from it break and falls down to the bottom.

"Yeah!" Cody cheered, feeling that victory was his and maybe the Grimm wasn't much of a challenge after all. Boy, if only he knew how karma can be a bitch sometimes. Using its wings and super jumping ability, the Tang Lang got up again and it seemed by the looks of its vicious snarling and hissing that the kick Cody gave it only made it angry. Cody's excited look quickly reversed to a worried look. Well, serves him right for being too eager in his fights. "Uh oh…" The geek muttered worried, fearing that the Tang Lang is about to do something really powerful. The Tang Lang raised its claws up into its head and somehow forms it's body to a drill. It then jumps in the air in high speed and rotates its body, charging towards Cody. The Tang Lang started to rapidly spins its body and dives forwards; ready to impale Cody…But luckily, Cody managed to block the attack with his swords. But the force of the Tang Lang's drill attack managed to make the experienced geek stumbling a few feet away. With all the strength he could muster, Cody managed to push the Tang Lang away from him with strong push from his blades. The Mantis-like Grimm shrugged it off as both of the two opponents charged towards each other again.

The Tang Lang runs forward and slashes in different directions as Cody dodges the sharp claws and blocks them with one of his blades. Cody then goes after the Tang Lang and slashes in diagonal patterns, unwittingly cutting more of the bridge's ropes, because of being focused on his opponent. Cody managed to look around his surroundings and is shocked when he sees the bridge's condition before turning around and seeing the Tang Lang purposefully cuts the last of the bridge's support with one of its claws. The bridge tilts downward causing Cody to fall off as the Tang Lang holds onto the supporting rope with both of its clawed arms. It leaps up and stands on the rope as Cody manages to perform a high jump from the bottom ground back in front of the Tang Lang.

The Tang Lang was indeed impressed with its opponent; no human, animal or Grimm has never managed to become a worthy opponent before for the large insect-inspired Grimm. But this small and pathetic-looking human has managed to evade its attacks and hold his ground. Finally, the Tang Lang could show its raw power. Cody panted a little bit and the sweat started to dripping down from his forehead. He looked upon his opponent and couldn't help but giving the Grimm a small smile. "I have to admit…Of all warriors, animals, and Grimm I have fought and defeated…You have to be the worthiest and strongest opponent I have faced so far in my long journey…" Cody praised his enemy before he closed his eyes in a serious look and held up both of his swords in an offensive position.

"Despite that, you are a Grimm and have killed thousands of innocents of lives from both humans and animals for your own amusement…But that's what I should expect from a hideous monster." Cody seriously noted before opening his eyes, narrowing them in the progress. The geek started to take a few steps closer to the Tang Lang on the rope, while still being in his offensive stance. "And that's why I will destroy all Grimm I will face to ensure safety for those I care about…Starting with you. **SO, COME AND GET ME!** "

The Tang Lang gave out a large roar again the geek; feeling insulated from the human's shout. With a large leap, the large insect Grimm waved its way towards Cody, ready to finish him off. But this time, Cody was ready for the Tang Lang's incoming attacks. The Tang Lang tries stabbing his opponent again and goes on the offensive on the ropes, slashing Cody in different directions; giving him several of new cuts on his torso. The wounded Cody throws his jacket with his right hand and started to wrap the clothing around his waist. When he was done, suddenly he did something unexpected. Cody threw both of his swords into high in the air; much to the Tang Lang's confusion…But suddenly, the large mantis creature gave out a surprised hiss.

Right, when both of the swords fell down in midway to the ground; they started to transform and change their shape as they attached to both of Cody's arms. Now the katanas took the forms of teal/black gauntlets with both of the long sharp sword blades were now located in a special attachment in the backhands. The gauntlets also possess a set of triple gun barrels on underneath and on top of the teal colored platings. Cody began to crouch down on the rope in a perfect balance, before pointing his sword gauntlets at the Tang Lang in a perfect Shaolin stance of the Praying Mantis style. Feeling angry that the human dared mocking it by using the same fighting stance it uses, the Tang Lang gave out a mighty roar and charged towards Cody in a blur of speed.

Cody did the same and both of them went back on their clash against each other. Both of the opponents were so fast that you could barely see them and finally; Cody started to get a great advantage. The skilled geek with impressive speed started to deliver powerful slashes that made the Tang Lang stumbling back and getting some deep cuts on its body, along with Cody started on the line shoot bullets from his gauntlets that were made of both Fire and Lightning Dust. When the bullets made contact towards the Tang Lang; they all exploded in a fiery explosion that had electricity sparking around. The Tang Lang could barely stand up from both feeling the burns from the Fire Dust bullets and the painful shock it still felt from the Lightning Dust bullets.

Cody rushed towards the Tang Lang in high speed and did something unexpected again. Cody started to load Air Dust crystals into his gauntlets, as the blades suddenly glowed white and were surrounded by swirling winds. Cody started to leap into the air and started to create a combined hurricane from his gauntlets and aimed it at his opponent, creating an explosion out of the air that sends the Tang Lang flying into the sky. Leaping into the air, Cody started to slash wildly at the Tang Lang at the progress. Blood splatters everywhere and the Tang Lang's injuries only got worse. If the Tang Lang didn't do something right now to stop the human; it would be killed for sure. Seeing that his enemy was distracted, Cody jumped and performed a triple flip somersault and swings his katana gauntlets; ready to finish the Tang Lang once it for all.

But suddenly the Tang Lang showed a vicious look (Like it was trying to show a maniacal smile), to the geek's surprise. And before Cody knew it; the Tang Lang manages to hit a powerful tackle towards him that almost made him lose balance on the remaining rope. Cody avoids the Tang Lang's incoming sneak attack and kicks his opponent's clawed arms upward. When the Tang Lang clumsily fall down on the rope, it slices the remaining support of the bridge with one of its claws, causing Cody to fall down while the Tang Lang flies high into the air with its wings and dives towards the falling geek.

Cody who seemed to be unconscious was falling down to the bottom and seemed to be close to a likely death, but suddenly the Tang Lang dives its way and started to use its drill attack once it again. Just as the Tang Lang was about to pierce its opponent, Cody opened his eyes quickly and…Is it just me or isn't Cody starting to be surrounded by some kind of teal-colored electricity. Just as the Tang Lang was really close, Cody suddenly vanished in a teal-colored bolt of lightning. And before the Tang Lang knew it…The same lightning started too rapidly hit the large insect-like Grimm in mid-air and it managed to give the Tang Lang a couple of painful electrifying shocks. The Tang Lang screaming in agony, while its body was electrocuting with the teal colored lightning sparks around its body, but it ended quickly when the lightning-charged its way to the sky and then turned back again in a sound-breaking speed; slammed right towards the abdominal area with the force of it, send the Tang Lang crashing towards the bottom of the waterfall with collision caused large rocks to fly in different directions from the Tang Lang's crash.

 **(Playing Song: Legends Never Die by Against the Current (Theme song for 2017 League of Legends World Championship)**

 _Legends never die when the world is calling you_

 _Can you hear them screaming out your name?_

The Tang Lang painfully got up; despite all of the injuries it got from the brutal beatdown it received from the mysterious lightning that came out nowhere. The lightning flashed its way to the bottom as the large teal colored mass of electricity started to shape into a human body. The thunder like form had a scrawny and slim figure that looked like it wielded bladed arms and had dark blue eyes that were sparkling with electricity. But suddenly, the form started to change more and it was revealed to be…Cody, with his katana gauntlets ready for combat. He walked towards his enemy in slow steps, while lightning cracked and sparked all around his body, to both the fear and amazement to the Tang Lang.

 _Legends never die they become a part of you_

 _Every time you bleed for reaching greatness, relentless you survive_

"Alright, playtime's over," Cody said in a heroic voice, as the lightning surrounding his body started to grow stronger by each second the time goes. "I have promised that I would destroy you once it for all…And guess what, pal…I always keep my promises!" Cody suddenly disappeared in a flash of thunder as the Tang Lang suddenly felt pain emitting from its gut as it was sliced open and blood started to spray from the horrifying wound. Screaming, the Tang Lang trashed around wildly in pain, before suddenly it got hit by a powerful kick out of nowhere that was so strong that the force from it, send the Tang Lang flying in the air and hit a large boulder in the water, before it crashed into it and destroyed it, as several shattered pieces of stone flew everywhere.

 _They never lose hope when everything's cold and the fighting's near_

 _It's deep in their bones; they'll run into smoke when the fire is fierce_

The Tang Lang shook the stars from its head when it got up after crashing into that boulder and it saw in anger at Cody who now appeared in sight again in his lightning form; before turning himself back to normal. The long katana-like blades on Cody's gauntlets swings backward to the sides of the gauntlets in their sheathed modes, and because of that, Cody's weapons were now in their ordinary gauntlet gun modes with bladed sides. Cody started to jump around while performing punches in the air; with a mocking smirk towards his opponent, knowing that he has succeeded with slightly anger the Tang Lang as it was roaring at him and began to charge a new attack towards him.

 _Oh_ _pick yourself up, 'cause_

The Tang Lang prepared another of its drill attacks while Cody who ran towards the Grimm, began to charge Ice Dust bullets into his gauntlets and prepared his fists. Both of them leap at each other and prepared for a final clash.

 _Legends never die when the world is calling you_

 _Can you hear them screaming out your name?_

 _Legends never die they become a part of you_

 _Every time you bleed for reaching greatness, relentless you survive_

 _Legends never die_

Cody managed to stop the drill attack by grabbing the neck of the Tang Lang with both of his hands, before rising into the air and throws the insect-like Grimm to the ground. The Tang Lang got barely the chance to get up, Cody landed a somersault in the ground. With quick reflexes, Cody used the bladed sides of his gauntlets to slash at the Tang Lang's right back leg. Just as the blades did impact…The leg Cody aimed at suddenly were frozen in large chunks of ice. Without even to hesitate, Cody began to fire several shots right at the frozen legs; which in turn caused a fiery explosion. The Tang Lang fell to the ground, giving out a painful scream with now only three legs, the fourth became amputated from the explosion. But did you think that would stop it…Unfortunately no. The Tang Lang struggled to get up while Cody was inspecting his opponent was finished or not with careful eyes. But finally; the Tang Lang stood up and give out a roar, showing that it was not defeated yet and did not have any plans to be it yet.

 _(Instrumental solo)_

Cody looked at his opponent very impressed. He has never in his life yet met an opponent who could keep up with him for so long. The geek knew that most of his Aura is almost depleted from all the attacks he received from the Tang Lang and he knew that if this kept up; he would be finished for sure. Well, there is only one thing clear to settle these things…He had to finish this right now. Wiping the sweat from his forehead while cracked his neck at one side, Cody reversed his bladed gauntlets back to their ordinary katana modes. The Tang Lang raised its antenna in confusion…Before quickly realized that the human was trying to do; a final clash where the one who loses…Is the one who dies.

Cody returned one of his katanas back to its sheath, while he held the other blade in his hands. Slowly steadying his feet in a defensive way, Cody returned to his original samurai stance, with his sword ready for action. Seeing that the smaller opponent is inviting it to attack him; the creature of darkness decided to give him what he wanted. The Tang Lang started to make sharp gestures with its massive clawed arms before posited itself in a praying mantis stance. Both of the two seemed to this time bear no hatred towards each other. Both of them seemed to respect each other's strength with Cody was impressed on the Tang Lang's clawed arms and they could be compared to a pair of unbreakable scythes that can swipe through anything, while the Tang Lang seemed to be impressed with Cody swords.

The geek took one step with his sword ready and couldn't help but talking with himself. "This will be one hell of a fight to remember…" Cody closed his eyes with a small smile…Before shouting a final battle cry; charging with all of the speed he got. The Tang Lang roared back and prepared for the last time for a new kind of attack, with its clawed arms posited in an X-formation. The two rushed at each other and engages in one final slice to determine the victor.

 **(Song ends!)**

Because of the Tang Lang's powerful attack, Cody's Aura became depleted and a large X-shaped wound was covering his entire back area (It would likely become a scar) with blood started to gush out, causing the skilled geek to scream. The Tang Lang is in even more pain as both of its massive clawed arms have been sliced off and he falls to its remaining three legs in agony. Cody painfully turns around and drags his katana in the water; approaching his fallen opponent. The Tang Lang looked at the human despite all of the pain it was feeling in its body. Knowing that it was defeated, the Tang Lang lowered its head; ready for its opponent to finish it off. Cody looked at the dark creature with mild surprise…Before closing his eyes and sighed. "Thank you for giving me a great fight…"

With ease, Cody skillfully finished the Tang Lang off by slicing it to multiple pieces thanks to his katana. The sliced off parts of the Tang Lang falls to the water and dissolves into black smoke and then into nothing. Cody sheathes his katana back to its sheath and began to walk away from the spot where the Tang Lang was killed. Glancing for the last time at the area, Cody shaped himself to his lightning bolt form and transported himself back up to the cliff where what the wooden bridge used to end. Feeling that his Aura had returned, Cody sighed as it began to heal his bloodied back and his entire body was glowing with a teal-colored energy (More known as his Aura). When the healing was done, Cody heard a slight beep that made him alarmed. Reaching for his Scroll; Cody picked it up from one of the pockets in his jacket. He pressed his finger on it and saw that someone has sent him a message during his fight with the Tang Lang. He pressed his finger on the screen, as the message pooped up in front of his face.

 _(Hey, short stack! How's it going in your little "training" in Sanus? Good or…You know what, I'm happening to be a little drunk here, so, why don't we just get this damn thing over with? You see, Oz has heard that you have done great progress in your training and you have done well to be a Huntsman in Training. I mean, I'm not surprised…Come one; I was the one who trained you. Well…There were others too like Jimmy, Ice Queen and-But that doesn't exactly matter since I'm the one who taught you the most of being a Huntsman. Don't wanna brag or anything…Just telling the truth. Like I was saying…Oz thinks that you are now finally ready to enter Beacon Academy to become a Huntsman. If you could travel a bit faster; go to the nearest dock and take the next ship to Vale. While you're at it…Why don't you buy and send me a new flask of whiskey? Mine is starting to get a little empty. Well, so long for now and see you later, kiddo! From Qrow; the most badass teacher you ever had!)_

Cody looked at the Scroll with a small chuckle, before putting it back to his pocket. "Ha…Same old Qrow…Always wants me to buy him a drink whenever he gets the chance…" Cody chuckled to himself for his teachers love for alcohol. Does that guy ever think about putting a stop to his drinking habits? Probably not in a million years. Cody looked around at the fog covered forest with a small smile. "Looks like my journey is about to begin, huh…"

Taking a few steps, Cody leaped into the air with a high jump…Before vanishing in a burst of lightning that charged towards to its destination in a speed that could break the sound barrier.

* * *

 _Legends never die when the world is calling you_

 _Can you hear them screaming out your name?_

 _Legends never die they become a part of you_

 _Every time you bleed for reaching greatness, relentless you survive_

 _Legends never die_

The scene faded to five silhouettes with the letters R. W. B. Y. C. in front. Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang's lit up quickly and the fifth brightened, showing Cody staring at the screen with a calm and peaceful smile, in a offensive position with both of his swords in hands ready for action in front of a teal-colored background.

* * *

 **Bio**

 **Name: Cody Emmett Jameson Anderson**

 **Characteristics**

 **Race: Human**

 **Weapons: Heiwa to Senso (It's Japanese for Peace and War. Heiwa to Senso is Cody's signature weapons. They are hybrids of katana swords, battle gauntlets and guns.)**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Age: 17 (Will be 18 in a few months!)**

 **Appearance**

 **Outfit: Teal, White and Dark Blue**

 **Accessories: Maple Leaf Symbol, Headband, Cloak and Straw Hat (Sometimes have it, but that's very rarely to see)**

 **Traits**

 **Handedness: Right**

 **Complexion: Light**

 **Height: 5'3**

 **Hair Color: Brown**

 **Eye Color: Teal**

 **Semblance: Thunder Speed (Allows Cody to turn himself into an actual lightning bolt, which greatly increases his speed, flexibility and maneuverability. It also helps him to freely moving around at high speed and to travel over long distances, rapidly appearing at his destination from places away from sight as though as he was teleporting as well as to electrocute everything that's crossing his path or attacks at.)**

 **Professional Status**

 **Affiliation: Beacon Academy (Cody has actually have trained in several academies to become a skilled Huntsman for example in Atlas Academy, Haven Academy and Shade Academy)**

 **Occupation: Student**

 **Team: RWBYC**

 **Partners: Blake Belladonna and Yang Xiao Long**

 **Personal Status**

 **Status: Active**

 **Relative(s): Unnamed father, unnamed mother and unnamed aunt**

 **Emblem: Maple Leaf (Aka: The Design on Cody's jacket)**

 **Emblem Locations: Back of jacket, leather gloves, sword handles of both of his Heiwa to Senso)**

 **Music Theme: Legends Never Die by Against the Current (Theme song for the 2017 League of Legends World Championship**

* * *

 **A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed the first chapter of "RWBYC: Rise of a Canadian Huntsman", where it shows the trailer of Cody. You see, I took RWBY instead of writing Eiken…Because of good reasons. And if you're curious on how the Tang Lang looks like, just go on DeviantArt and look up "LUNAverse Fanon-Grimm Mantis". RWBY happens to be one of my favorite anime shows and making a crossover with it is totally awesome. But anyway, in the next chapter Cody will meet our favorite little scythe-wielding Huntress in Training, Ruby Rose and helps her to stop Roman Torchwick along with meeting Glynda Goodwitch, Ozpin, Yang Xiao Long and is heading his way to enroll to Beacon Academy. If you guys have any ideas on which girls should be added to Cody's harem or other ideas that could help the story become awesome; just send it in a review of simply PM me. And there are no needs to be shy everyone! I don't bite…I promise!**

 **Cody's harem: Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, Yang Xiao Long, Velvet Scarlatina, Neopolitan/Neo and Glynda Goodwitch (Don't worry, more girls will be added! It will either be from suggestions you guys gave me or the girls I have looked upon and think are perfect to be with Cody).**

 **If you guys have any ideas on what Cody's relationships with the girls will be and which people will either be his friends or enemies; I'm willing to listen. If any of you out there likes my story; you can either favorite, follow it or even do both! The next chapter will come when I have made some updates on my other stories and when I got the time for it. Thank you all fans out there for reading and liking my stories.**

 **See ya later, alligator!**


End file.
